


I didn't burn the popcorn this time

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, don't watch the movie they try to watch, it's so bad, lawstein - Freeform, they say fuck but don't do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: Meeting weekly for drinks and really bad horror movies was a staple of their relationship. Carmilla would walk over to Danny’s dorm and sit on the extra bed she had since her old roommate had dropped out. They took the beds and tossed them on the floor and threw all of Danny’s pillows on the beds, grabbing blankets and throwing them down too. Carmilla would make some popcorn that she would try not to burn, but half the time did. Danny would grab the assortment of alcohol she kept under her bed, and they’d turn on a shitty Netflix movie.





	I didn't burn the popcorn this time

“What about this one? It’s got Natasha Lyonne in it.”

“I’m not watching _But I’m a Cheerleader_ again D. I love you and I love that movie but no.”

“What, Carm no this is called _Antibirth_ it looks really freaking stupid and I want to watch it.”

“No, you want to turn in on in the background, get drunk and eat me out to it.”

“WHAAAAAAT? How dare you insinuate such a thing, I would never _ever_ do that Carmilla Karnstein. Who do you think I am?” Danny said taking a large swig of wine, straight from the bottle.

“You _Danny Lawrence_ are an asshole who is so cute, that it kind of balances it out.”

“Yeah, same to you toots.”

Carmilla grabbed the wine from Danny’s hand and opened the popcorn bag. Taking a drink, she yelled, “HA! See I don’t burn it every time!”

“No just almost every damn time.”

“Fuck off.”

“Will you just come here?”

Carmilla plopped down on the plastic mattress covered in blankets and pillows, and gave Danny back the bottle of wine. Opening the bag of popcorn and filling her face with steam.

“Who needs to cleanse their pores when you can just do this?”

“You’re such an ass. Now can we watch this movie or not?”

“If you’re gonna actually watch the movie sure, we can watch this movie.”

“I hate you.” Danny said taking another large drink of the wine.

“Are you sure that’s not the alcohol talking?”

“I’ve had like the equivalent of like two glasses, it’s not the alcohol.”

“Danny, half the bottle is gone.”

“Fuck off and hit play.”

The movie starts and Carmilla stares intently at the screen, while Danny stares intently at Carmilla.

“Jesus D, I literally just turned it on, can’t you keep it in your pants for like ten minutes?”

“Yes, but look at this, she doesn’t have that cigarette lit and like it is getting all over her hair, that’s not efficient like at all.”

“D, it’s a movie.”

“Carm, it’s a bad movie.”

“Give it more than 25 seconds please? It was your idea to watch this movie.”

“Fine.”

Danny sat and watched a few minutes of the movie.

“Okay so first of all, there’s no way that you’d be able to do that in a gas station. You can’t just open something and put your mouth on it and then put it back.”

Carmilla paused the movie, “Goddammit Danny, are you gonna actually watch the movie or just bitch?”

“Honestly?”

“Please lie to me, because I kind of want to see where this goes.” Carmilla took a swig out of a different bottle that had a brown color to it.

“Fine.”

A few minutes pass and Carmilla shouts in disgust.

“WHAT THE FUCK? What is wrong with her face? That’s just so…” Carmilla crawled into Danny’s neck trying to avoid looking at the screen. “Okay Danny you win, let’s watch something else.”

“THANK YOU!!!”

Carmilla grabbed the laptop and started gliding through the other genres of movies. “What do you want to watch instead?”

Danny pulling another bottle of wine out of the bag, and twisting the cap off. “I don’t know, something that isn’t that freaking movie.” Touching the bottle to her lips she took another drink. “Are you sure we can’t just watch _But I’m a Cheerleader_ again Carm? We both love it and like, Natasha Lyonne.”

“You cannot tell me that after seeing that fucked up bit, that you still think that tonight is gonna end with you between my legs?”

“I mean no, but like that movie is fantastic though. 1,2,3,4 you’re the one that I adore.”

“Yeah, you’re cheesy and adorable and I love you.”


End file.
